


Kristanna Advent 2015

by Punkpoemprose



Series: Kristanna Advent [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpoemprose/pseuds/Punkpoemprose
Summary: A collection of short romantic kristanna fan fictions written for each day of December leading up to Christmas.Most Chapters are fluff, NSFW chapters are marked at the start of the chapters.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with a pinch of angst and a dash of dirty.

Anna felt his hands sliding over her hips and she couldn’t help but sigh out in content. The roughness of his calloused thumbs made her shiver and sent warmth to her skin. It was the most beautiful inconsistency she had ever experienced in her life, and it caused her to thank God above for the existence of Kristoff Bjorgman because surely no other man could ever make her feel as good as he did with a simple lingering touch.

“Hey Feisty Pants,” he purred into her neck.

He was already shifting his hands to rest tightly on her hips. His body was pressed flush to her back and warmth radiated from his bare chest into the fabric of her gown’s bodice, his breath tickling the little hairs on the back of her neck.

“Did you miss me while I was gone?”

She made an affirmative noise in her throat that hardly made it out. Her voice was gone, she couldn’t remember what she had been doing, and there was nothing but Kristoff.

Her mind was blank except for thoughts of pleasure and the knowledge that she was exactly where she should be. He was her home, his arms were the very walls that kept her safe. Without even meaning to, words slipped past her lips.

“I was so worried.”

She wasn’t sure why she had even said it, but when his hands slipped from her hips to tug her into an even tighter hug things started to make more sense.

He’s out harvesting until Saturday remember? You’re worried that he’ll get hurt, you don’t want him to be alone there.

The thought came to her and while it provided clarity, it also confused her. She didn’t remember it being Saturday, in fact she wasn’t really sure what day it was. However she couldn’t be bothered by it, all that mattered was that Kristoff was home and safe.

Kristoff’s nose pressed into her neck and brushed her skin with it from the nape to the sensitive space just below her earlobe, his lips grazed her skin as he did so.

“I bet you were. I’m so sorry Anna, you know I hate to worry you,” he husked, his tone somewhat apologetic.

He was driving her insane. The lightness of his caress combined with the strong but comfortable pressure he was putting into holding her was causing her heart to race. She wanted to moan out, and almost did before she reminded herself that it wasn’t the proper thing to do.

You’re not married, you shouldn’t give him the wrong idea─ even if you really, really want to give him the wrong idea.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on keeping her breath even.

“I know,” she responded softly, “you just like to tease me instead.”

Kristoff lacked the same restrain as Anna did and groaned before flicking up his tongue to lick the same sensitive skin he had just been toying with.

To that she did moan softly, she could hardly help herself. Years of royal training, all the teachings of how to be a proper lady were wasted on her to begin with, but now she couldn’t hold on even if she wanted to.

“Not fair,” she breathed as he chuckled at her soft feminine sounds.

“Life’s not fair Princess,” he teased back.

There was warmth in his voice. Though their relationship had progressed far from the point of friendly strangers, he still took to teasing her. It was just that now he teased her in more ways than one.

He let her loose for a moment, only so that she could turn around before he pulled her back into his big arms again. Now they were facing each other, his arms pulling her tight to him again so that her face was in his chest.

“If it’s worth anything I was worried about you too.”

Anna chuckled, “Why were you worried about me? There’s not really much for danger in Arendelle.”

His brown eyes met her blue ones, and it was only then that she realized that they were full of tears. She never really saw him express such raw emotion, except on the rare occasions they brought up parents, or when Elsa made a particularly lovely piece of art from ice.

Anna reached a hand up to touch his cheek. Her thumb stroked away gently at the skin until one of his hands reached up to catch hers and pressed it into his own cheek.

The last time he left you alone you died and there was nothing he could do.

She didn’t like to think about the fact that she had frozen that day, and even more so she hated that he and Elsa thought about it. She knew that even though it had been over a year since it had occurred, they both blamed themselves. She never blamed either of them of course, not even for a moment, and so it hurt her every time they thought that they had some hand or any control at all over that event’s occurrence.

She watched as he closed his eyes and took in the warmth of her skin against his own. She too was savoring the sensation, but at the same time she couldn’t help but to watch him. He was so beautiful when he let his guard down. It was so rare that she let herself drink it in.

“I just worry about you. You’re clumsy, you’d find a way to get into trouble.”

She laughed, he was right and she couldn’t even deny it. If she were going to be honest with him she could have told him about the night he had left, also known throughout the palace as the night that Anna tried to get a slice of cake and ended up wearing half the kitchen on her gown.

His hand slipped off hers and moved into her hair, carding it slowly through his fingers while she moved her fingers across his cheek again, running against stubble and over the contours of his jaw.

The hand that was resting on her back then began to pull gently at the laces that kept her gown on her body. He looked at her again, his eyes seeking permission from her own.

While she didn’t expressly say yes, but she certainly wasn’t saying no. She didn’t expect this from him, but still she knew that she wanted it. There was something about the thought of having him touch her that made her relax even further. He was alright, she was fine, and married or not she wanted him as close as physically possible.

Anna licked her lips before tilting her head up towards his own. She knew that he wanted to kiss her and touch her just as badly as she wished to do the same to him. All she could imagine was peeling off his shirt and pressing their bodies together. She wanted the warmth of his skin directly on her own. He was what made her feel alive.

Kristoff’s lips met Anna’s with fervor as his fingers rushed a bit more to untangle and untie her dress’s top. He needed her, and by the way her hands were moving up his shirt and onto his chest, he knew that she was feeling the same want.

***

Anna awoke with a start. Someone was knocking on her door.

Her cheeks were the color of the sunset as she turned to the side only to find no one beside her. Her mind ran in circles like a dog chasing its tail. She was trying to piece together what was going on.

“Your Majesty, Mr. Bjorgman has been spotted near the Fjord.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. It was Saturday,

Kristoff would be back soon, and she was a mess of behead and drool.

It was just a dream.

It was hardly the first time that he had ever seen her that way, but she wasn’t especially keen on looking that way for his home coming. She had missed him too much to look anything less than lovely for him.

He always thought she looked lovely, but even so, she hopped from her bed and rushed over to her vanity and picked up her brush to tug the snarls out of her red hair. The brush tugged pleasantly at her scalp, waking her up while untangling her locks.

She rushed, throwing her hair into a messy bun rather than her usual braids to save time before tugging on the first dress she found in her closet. It was green, as a good half her closet was, and fell to floor length. She hadn’t bothered with a bustle or even a corset. Kristoff wouldn’t care, and neither did she as she quickly tied the back of her dress the best she could.

She thought of the way that Kristoff had unlaced her bodice in the dream as she tied the very same. Her face was flushed as she slid on a pair of simple flat shoes and rushed out of the room. Kristoff was already back, she could sense it.

Her senses did not fail her. Upon her arrival at the bottom of the stair case she found him chatting with a much more put together Elsa. He was home, he was safe, and he was smiling.

It was nothing compared to her own however as she practically launched herself from the bottom stair. She ran to him almost immediately, shouting his name and rushing straight at him.

Kristoff caught her waist in his hands as she nearly ran into him, and picked her up out of his own giddiness. With his strong hands around her waist, he swung her around in a circle, careful that he didn’t run into, or run her into, anyone in the room.

When he set her feet to the floor, her arms immediately wrapped around his torso. She squeezed hard and Kristoff was somewhat shocked that his ribs didn’t crack from the sheer ferocity of her affection.

“Well good morning Feisty Pants, you’re chipper this morning,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as well, “Good dreams last night?”

Anna laughed, “You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Want to tell me about it over breakfast?”

Anna turned red once more as she stood up on her tip toes to whisper into his ear.

“I’d rather show you later.”


	2. Roller Derby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller Derby AU- Meetcute

Anna was a blur as she whipped around the rink. Her roller skates were clicking every time she lifted her foot up to avoid a grab and slammed it back down to increase her speed. Weaving between her teammates, dodging arms, legs, hips, and the general mash of bodies, she miraculously crossed the start line and was treated to a cheer from the sideline in response. It was Elsa. It was always Elsa.

As the big sister, she was always cheering Anna on. She had been there at her side, rooting for her, for the past two years. They were inseparable and nothing kept Elsa from Anna’s side. Something had once before, but both sisters made a conscious daily effort to assure that nothing ever parted them again.

Instead of continuing on down the track, Anna tilted her foot forward and braked her skates to reduce her momentum. Raising her left hand to the rest of her team, she let herself roll slowly to the edge of the arena where she opened the barrier and moved over to the team bench. Elsa was already seated there and looked as though she expected her sister would be approaching her.

“It’s just practice Elsa,” Anna said with a chuckle, “you don’t have to cheer us on.”

Elsa smirked at her sister and tucked white-blonde hair back behind her ear. She knew, of course, that it was just practice, but there was something about her sister that made her cheer anyway.

“I know, but I wasn’t cheering for the team little sister, I was cheering for you.”

Anna blushed and laughed, causing her older sister to laugh as well.

Their bond had been unbreakable ever since Elsa had begun to heal.  
She had fallen victim to a very deep depression, one that had been plaguing her since childhood. She was still anxious about some things, and sometimes she panicked, but she was getting better by the day.

She was on her third year of undergrad while Anna was soon to start her first. Elsa had plans to become a doctor, to heal what was broken in people’s bodies, to fix things that needed fixing. Anna on the other hand was attending school for art. She wanted nothing more than to create chaos on canvas while being a terror on the track.

They were polar opposites in every way. Elsa was introverted lover of quiet and solitude while Anna was a social butterfly. They were ice and fire, shadows and radiant light.

Despite their differences they cared very much for each other, because one was all the other had. It was for that reason that Elsa had taken an interest in her sister’s passion.

Elsa prided herself on her calm, cool, and collected personality. It was only under extreme conditions that she ever strayed away from her pacifistic views, but it hardly meant that she disliked seeing her sister and their group of friends knock other women down into the wooden track. Also she never stopped herself from shouting out at their team to take the other women down.

After all, in the end she was the one there to patch them up. She volunteered as an EMT on occasion and was more than enough to patch up track burn and the occasional cut or scrape. However from time to time she did have to send girls off for emergency care to get hematomas drained.

“I love you Elsa,” Anna said as a chuckle or two still escaped her lips.

She leaned down to kiss her older sister on the cheek and grinned.

Elsa smiled back and responded with a caring tone, “Love you too Anna.”

She embraced her sister quickly before giving her a playful shove back towards the barrier.

“Get back out there, you’re good, but you still need practice if we’re going to beat the pants off The Southern Bells next week. I want to watch that Hans squirm when the Arendelle Annihilators crush his girls again.”

Anna laughed at her sister’s feeble push and opened the gate on the barrier, skating out onto the floor backwards. She kept eye contact with Elsa as she shut one eye and stuck her tongue out. Anna wanted to be sure that her sister saw the obnoxious taunting gesture before she made it around the first bend. However her one open eye saw no laughter or retaliation from her older sister.

On the contrary, Elsa seemed to be shouting something she couldn’t hear. Her arms were flailing and her face looked shocked. By the time Anna understood that she was trying to get her to stop, it was already too late.

Anna hit something and she hit it hard.

The impact radiated through her back and she was sent flying, her tailbone striking painfully against the wooden floor below. This was hardly Anna’s first beating against the rink floor or worse. Her sport of choice had seen her launched over barriers, into the floor, onto walls, or piling onto others.

It hurt to move, and she struggled for a moment to breathe as the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

She heard Elsa shouting again, and knew that she was running over to her. The clicking of her team’s skates told her that they were doing the same, but one unexpected voice was what pulled her out of her place of shock.

“Watch where you’re going,” a male voice shouted from someplace behind her.

The voice was not altogether unfamiliar, rather it was familiar enough to make Anna suck in a deep breath and fight against the urge to cry from the pain she felt in her leg. She would undoubtedly have bruises, but she already knew for certain that nothing was broken, so she turned her body around.

Above her were two brown eyes, a mess of blonde hair, and a set of frowning lips. He was clutching a bucket in one hand, the contents of which Anna was almost entirely certain were soaking into her shirt as she looked upon him.

Anna couldn’t believe her luck. She’d gone from teasing her sister to being stared down by and angry giant in 3.5 seconds. Something told her that it was a record that even the newest sports cars couldn’t beat.

Despite the fact that the man was much taller than her, especially with her current position, her natural born fiery feistiness welled up inside her.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been out on the track mid practice. We’ve got this place booked until seven tonight, and I wasn’t expecting you to be out here.”

There were flames dancing in her eyes, but somewhere in her heart she knew that this had stemmed from her own clumsiness. Even so, she thought, he had no right to be yelling at her like that. It was at least partially his fault.

He opened his mouth to respond, but within that time, Elsa had rushed over to her sister’s side and started to care for her.

The last thing Anna saw before her team surrounded her was his mouth closing as he turned around and walked off the rink with his bucket still in hand.

***

Anna had hit the locker room the moment her sister had finished checking her over. She was done for the night at the very least, but she had insisted that Elsa stay to watch over the others in case there was another accident.

They had driven in separately, so when Anna peeled off her soap and sweat soaked Jersey she tossed on a hoodie and grabbed her car keys out of her bag. She hadn’t been able to pull on her pants, and was wearing her padded shorts instead. The bulk of the impact had been on her upper thigh where the already blossoming bruise was mostly hidden by the fabric. However the bottom poked out regardless of how low she pulled the shorts. It was clear that for any purposes other than the derby, she would not be wearing a mini skirt for quite some time.

She opened the door and practically threw her skates when she found someone on the opposite side.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said simply.

The guy she had run into out on the track was standing before her, however he had changed his clothes and combed back his hair. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and Anna couldn’t help, beside her anger, to find him somewhat attractive.

Of course it wasn’t a conventional pretty boy sort of attractive. On the contrary, it was a rugged and unique kind of handsome. Even though his hair was neater, strands were still going against the grain at will. His grey shirt brought out the brown of his eyes, and he somehow made five o’clock shadow look even more attractive than she had ever imagined it could be.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, though his tone was much less hostile than it had been before.

He took a deep breath and pressed off the wall. He slouched down almost instantly so that their height difference wasn’t quite so dramatic. In his hand was a blue icepack wrapped with a cleaning rag. He held it out to her.

“Peace offering?”

Anna took it, some of her anger at seeing him receding slightly. She wondered why he was suddenly changing heart so dramatically. The last time she had seen him he had looked as angry with her as she had been with him.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Anna pressed it to her leg gently and grimaced slightly before sighing.

“I, uh… I’m sorry you got hurt. I just was trying to mop out the center of the rink─ there’s a bloodstain from last night’s men’s match and I wasn’t thinking. Wasn’t right of me to holler at you either.”

The corner of Anna’s lip turned up into an unintended smile. He seemed genuine, and she couldn’t help herself but accept his apology. Though she was good natured, she wasn’t normally so quick to forgive.

“It’s alright, I was mad too. It was my fault for not looking.”

They just looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Anna cleared her throat and turned to walk down the hallway.

“I have to be getting home now. Thanks again for the icepack.”

Kristoff took a deep breath and tried to hide the blush that was crawling up his cheeks.

“Wait, I just,” he paused and took a few steps after her, “I don’t know your name.”

Anna didn’t even turn around, she just stopped in her tracks. She was leaving so that he wouldn’t see the way her cheeks had turned crimson.

“I’m Anna, though on the team I’m Red Flash.”

She didn’t know why she told him that. It was an anecdote, nothing he needed to know. He probably just wanted her name so that he could get the icepack back from her later.

He smiled slightly and let himself do so with the confidence that she, turned in the opposite direction, couldn’t see him do so. She was beautiful and it was crushing him inside that they had met in the way they had. Yet at the same time, he wasn’t sure that he would be half as infatuated with her if it weren’t for seeing her feistiness first hand. There was a spark inside her that was drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

“Anna, I’m sorry.”

Her skin warmed all over when her name rolled off his tongue. There was something strangely right about the way he said it.

“Don’t be, just tell me your name and we’ll call it even.”

He was taken aback by her response. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was certainly not what he had been expected. He hadn’t even really known what to expect, but her asking his name was certainly not it.

“I’m Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman.”

Anna turned back to him and smiled, “Well Kristopher,” she teased, “maybe we could meet again in a less painful way?”

He swallowed a retort to her use of the wrong name. The fire was back in her eyes. She knew that she had said it wrong. She was a thing of mischief, and he liked it.

“I think that I’d like that.”


	3. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grossly saccharine fluff. Child appropriate in the most I Love Lucy way ever.

Kristoff exited the icy and tumultuous Arendelle Blizzard with an inch thick layer of ice and snow covering his clothes and brows. Any hair that had been poking out from below his hat was frozen solid. He inhaled deeply with gratitude of the hot stable air. The thick stink of horse and hay didn’t bother him, he was just happy to have an unlabored breath enter and leave his lungs.

“Sven?” Kristoff called as he walked by rows of place horses to the stall where he had last seen his best friend.

He wasn’t there. The hay in the stall had been pressed down and still held the imprint of the reindeer’s body, but Sven was no longer there.

This didn’t worry Kristoff however. He knew that his friend would never wander far from where he had last seen him. Sven was smart, he wouldn’t go out into the storm, and even if he had to, he would know that it was supper time and would never be late for food.

“Sven?”

Kristoff almost turned to walk back in the safe direction in which he had come to reassure himself that he was in the right section of the stables, but a snort and a bugle caught his attention causing him to turn and walk towards the closest end wall.

There he found not only his friend, but also several other small puff balls. Sven had used a saddle blanket to wrap them all up into a small huddle which he had then surrounded with his own furry body. He was keeping them warm in the most snow insulated corner of the building, and it was only now that Kristoff stood over them that he heard their soft mewling. They were probably hungry. 

“Whoa Sven, where’d you find the cats?”

Sven snorted and Kristoff translated for him, “I found them outside this morning, I couldn’t just leave them out in the cold.”

Kristoff shook his head, pulling a carrot out of his pocket to hand to Sven.

“Look buddy, you’ve got to stop finding me all these lost causes. You’re turning me into a charity worker.”

Sven gave him a look that reminded Kristoff of the last lost cause Sven had talked him into caring for. It just made Kristoff sigh in submission.

“I know, last time I listened to you thinks worked out well, but I don’t know how Elsa will feel about several new palace cats. Plus how do you expect me to bring them back to the castle? It’s chaos out there, they’d freeze if I carried them back.”

Sven grunted again, and that was that. After making sure his friend was well enough fed, Kristoff walked back to the castle through the disastrous storm with seven little black, white, and grey kittens cuddled up under his jacket.

Sometimes he wished Sven wasn’t so persuasive.

Anna was at the door as soon as he returned. She was dressed in a fairly light gown. The castle was warm, perhaps not as warm as it should be for Anna to be wearing a dress so thin, but Kristoff supposed that it was much more her decision than his when it came to what she wore.

As soon as he had knocked enough snow off himself, he nodded his head in order to wave over to Anna, his arms still below his stomach to support the furry passengers within it.

“A little help here?”

Anna walked over to him and before she could so much as ask why, Kristoff began handing her the mewling balls of fur from under his jacket.

“Sven found them outside and brought them in the stable when he couldn’t find a mother around. I don’t know when the last time they ate was.”

Anna’s face went from one of confusion to one of pure glee when her arms were absolutely piled high with kittens. They were very docile, and almost immediately cuddled into her as they just had Kristoff. Before Kristoff could say another word, she took off in the direction of the kitchens.

Kristoff sighed and removed his snow covered coat. Its inside, as well as all of his clothing, was absolutely coated with cat hairs. Somehow, within the few minutes he had been in contact with them, they had managed to spread their hairs to his scarf and even his hat. It was ridiculously impossible, and yet it had managed to be true.

***

Kristoff snuggled down into his bed beside Anna. She had fallen asleep about an hour before. They had been sharing a bed for over a year, and Anna no longer waited up for him.

 

Her body was warm against his, warming his skin as he pressed tightly to her.  
Pressing a light kiss to her temple he recalled the past two hours before she had retired. She had been absolutely thrilled by the kittens, petting and naming each of the seven with its own unique first and middle name.

It was agreed upon that they would be adopted out to those who wanted them, but Anna was already intent on showering them with as much love as possible before that occurred. As a side effect, she had also been extremely affectionate with Kristoff since he had brought them inside and placed them in her arms.

He wasn’t sure he could count the sheer number of kisses she had given him. Nor could he believe that she had held him so much while still doing other tasks within such a short period of time.

Brushing back a piece of her hair he couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful wife. She just had such a capacity for love and care, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Blowing out the candle, he settled beside Anna a bit tighter and closed his eyes to drift away with her. The last thing he heard was the contented mewing on a kitten on the other side of the room.


	4. Tarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU- Meetcute, Tarot card reader! Anna

It was dark, but the paths were fairly well lit by bright lights and signs that shone out into the fairgrounds and beyond. Kristoff walked through the crowds aimlessly. He was alone in a sea of wide eyed children, exasperated parents and overly affectionate lovers. He had no intentions on going anywhere in particular, his feet leading him through the fairgrounds with seasoned ease.

The Arendelle county fair had been one of his favorite stomping grounds in his earlier years. He couldn’t quite remember how many girls he had kissed on the Ferris wheel in his teens, nor could he recall the exact number of dog shows in which he had shown his dog Sven. He knew every location of every food stand and which midway games were more rigged than others. He knew who would be competing in the home-canned preserves competition, and who would win the pie baking contest.

He sighed and stepped off the path to seat himself on a bench. It was all so predictable, even after the five years since he had left town.  
Moving away had been simultaneously the best and worst decision of his life.

Work was steady in the bigger surrounding cities, but working as a security officer hardly gave him the same sense of pride and accomplishment as working in his father’s carpentry business had. It was that and the unshakable sense of wrongness he felt in the city that made him move back home.

He and Sven had a little place of their own next door to the post office. They lived hardly ten minutes from his parents, and while they were a bit embarrassing and overly protective at times, he was happy to be around family again.

The predictability, however, he felt he could live without.

It was one of the things he loved about the city. Despite his love for the simplistic and steady, he loathed doing the same exact thing day in and day out. He was thinking about taking a trip soon, doing something spontaneous to break his streak of boredom.

“Who killed your cat?”

Kristoff looked up to see a tin redhead looking down on him. Her eyes were fixed on his face, cerulean blue and full of curiosity and mischief.

“Huh?” Kristoff found himself asking as his mind attempted to make sense of what exactly she had said.

She laughed and sat beside him on the bench. She crossed her legs when she sat, her coin belt jingling when she did so. She was dressed very bohemian, a long gypsy skirt, crop top, two long braids, and large brightly colored and golden jewelry.

“What’s got you down?” she responded.

Kristoff took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He thought about just getting up and walking away. He wasn’t a social man, let alone one to talk with strangers.

Yet, there was something magnetic about the girl’s personality. She was bubbly, warm, and curious. He had never met a woman like that before, let alone one so willing to approach strangers the way this one was.

In a moment of spontaneity he told her.

“Predictability.”

She seemed shocked at his words. One eyebrow quirked up, and a warmth rose to her cheeks. He had certainly shocked her. She was off her game for a moment.

“You don’t want to know what will happen, is that it?”

Kristoff simply nodded and looked away from the young woman beside him. He was staring off into the crowd and also into the distance. All he knew was that he couldn’t look at her, not when her blushing cheeks were making him want to see if the ruddiness followed its path down her body. It was all he could do to not look at her exposed midriff or immerse himself completely in the way her eyes were sparkling with the light of the fairgrounds.

“Nope.”

She laughed to herself after a moment, turning to face him so that he was eventually forced to look towards her in return. When they made eye contact again, he knew that there would be no looking away.

“You know that’s a new thought to me. I’ve never heard anyone say that they didn’t want a predictable life before.”

Kristoff tried not to look at her lips as she spoke. He rarely found women so lovely. He had always supposed that he was picky, but if it was true, the woman before him was absolute perfection. He couldn’t help but be utterly infatuated with her, and unless it was just something he was imagining, she seemed to be pretty interested in him as well.

“What fun is a life when you know exactly what’s going to happen?”

“You can never know exactly what the future will hold. You can get a close approximation, but you can never know for sure,” she responded, her voice defensive for some reason, but her eyes full of curiosity.

“Want to bet?”

She laughed.

“I don’t make bets with strangers, but if I did I’d win.”

Kristoff laughed in return. She was odd, and he liked it.

“What if we weren’t strangers anymore, then would you be willing to make a bet?”

She smiled, seeming to understand the turn their conversation was taking.

“I suppose so. I wouldn’t really be able to reject a bet with an acquaintance.”

He held his hand out to her and when she took it they shook hands.

“Kristoff Bjorgman.”

“Anna Anderson.”

“Well Anna, I can bet you five dollars right here, right now, with absolute certainty that Mrs. Mcauliffe’s peach pie is going to win tomorrow’s pie competition.”

Anna simply laughed, “That’s not what I meant by the future, but fine, you’re on.”

Kristoff smiled and shook her hand again. However her words confused him.

“What did you mean by the future then?”

In response she simply reached into small bag that hung at her hip and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. They were beaten up with folded corners and imperfect edges. The back featured a worn vine pattern, and Kristoff could only watch wide eyed as she started to spread out a few of the cards on the space of the bench seat between them.

“You know, you’re lucky you asked. I normally charge for this mind you, but just because you don’t like predictability, I’m going to predict something for you.”

Kristoff scoffed, “Sorry, but I don’t believe in that stuff.”

Anna grinned in return.

“Then neither of us has anything to lose from a reading.”

Kristoff shrugged. He supposed that it couldn’t hurt. The evening was already stranger than he had ever imagined it being, though he supposed he should have seen this sort of thing coming given her choice in clothing. He wondered if it was her fortune telling booth he had walked by a few minutes earlier, and if it was, he wondered if she had followed him purposefully.

He hoped that she did.

She looked at the cards spread before her and hummed lightly before looking up and meeting his eyes.

“You’re a lucky guy Kristoff Bjorgman.”

He said nothing, but looked at her with a curious expression. He still didn’t believe what she was about to say, but he couldn’t help but to wonder what she saw in the cards.

“Reversed Devil, Death, and The Fool.”

Kristoff cringed, “Those hardly sound good.”

Anna laughed and smiled, reaching out to touch his hand and pat it gently.

There was something electric in her touch, something that made him want more. He couldn’t say what it was exactly, but it pulled him in even more to her.

He wondered if she felt it too.

“It might look bad, but let me explain. I’m looking at your future, and while the cards depict images that look frightening, it’s what they symbolize that matters.

Like the devil normally means sin and bondage…” she trailed off with red cheeks when she saw Kristoff’s eyes go wide.

She threw up her hands and waved them back and forth as she shook her head.

“Not that I meant sexual sin and bondage. It’s not like that. That’s weird. I mean unless you’re into that sort of thing, then I guess it’s not weird at all. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I just wanted to tell you that─”

Kristoff cut her off with a laugh. He was smiling.

“I knew what you meant, don’t worry about it.”

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, her body language relaxing as she went from covering herself and backtracking to try and remember what she was originally saying.

“I just was trying to say, while it normally means things like… that, when it’s reversed it means that you’re breaking free of things…like that. What I’m trying to say is that it means that you’re finding a way out and moving in a new direction. Death is an ending and beginning and it shows change, while The Fool is spontaneity and freedom. So if you want unpredictable, unpredictable is coming your way fast.”

Kristoff smiled and couldn’t help but say, “It’s already here.”

Anna smiled, knowing full well what he meant. She wasn’t sure why she had followed him. She was on a break, and her sister was back at their booth doing readings. She should have been in more of a rush to get back to her, or should have, at the very least enjoyed her break. However he had intrigued her. He was the only man alone walking through a crowd, and she had spoken to him on a whim.

“So you believe in tarot now, do you?” she teased.

Kristoff shook his head before teasing her back.

“No, still a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Though I do like the idea, so maybe you could show me a little more sometime.”

Anna smiled, “Well my stand closes in a half hour, and I’m not really doing anything tonight.”

“So it’s a date?” he asked, before correcting himself. “Well you know, not a date date, unless you want it to be, in which case I guess it would be.”

Anna laughed and stuffed her cards back into her purse before standing up.

“It’s a date.”


	5. Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Anna reclined on the wooden seat of Kristoff’s sled and sighed, it was the only object in the storage shed by the stable other than lit lanterns and a few loose ends scattered about. She knew that he was going to be coming out to varnish it at any moment so she rested her feet on its front to bother him. Though it was a gift from her, she occasionally got jealous of the darn thing.

She knew that she was being petty and jealous, but Anna hated how much time he spent out in the shed working on it. Between his sled and all the ice in Arendelle, Anna occasionally felt as though she were the last thing on his mind.

 

She pouted and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. She had been planning for weeks to catch his attention. She just wanted to be around him truthfully. She was lonely, and he made her feel happy.

They had become even closer since the events of Elsa’s flight and return, and at her birthday he had confessed his love for her. It had been in his own way, shy and all at once, but it had been a huge jumping off point in their relationship. He hadn’t proposed to her, but Olaf in his usual fashion, couldn’t keep a secret and had told Anna about the conversation he had overheard in Elsa’s study.

Apparently Kristoff had asked Elsa for permission to propose to Anna. It sounded like something he would do. He was always a gentleman and a bit of a traditionalist. Due to the voyage that took both of her parents and the sisters being in possession of no extended family, Kristoff would have to ask Elsa, Anna’s closest living relative, for her permission before proposing.

Olaf wasn’t always the most reliable source of information, so Anna was slightly skeptical. However, at the same time, it all seemed to make sense. So it wasn’t truly a question of if Kristoff would propose to her so much as when.

By no means did she want to rush him, but at the same time there was a doubting voice in the back of her head that said he was working on his sled, talking ice, and otherwise keeping busy in order to avoid her. This thought meant that she couldn’t help but get insecure. She doubted that Kristoff still wanted to be with her.

He’d changed since they first met. He was so much more open than he had been, and it was a good thing as far as Anna was concerned. Then at the same time she wondered if Kristoff wasn’t as happy with the way they were both growing together. Maybe he just wanted to go back up the North Mountain and leave her behind like it were all a bad dream.

She cringed at the thought and tried to shake it from her mind. If there were two things she was absolutely sure of it was that their relationship was good and worthwhile and that Kristoff was just as crazy for her as she was for him.

“Come on Feisty pants. Feet off the sled.”

Anna didn’t even look at him. She just swung her feet from the wood and sprawled out on the bench seat a bit more before sticking out her tongue.

“If I knew all I had to do to see you was put my feet on your sled, I would have done it weeks ago.”

Kristoff frowned. He knew why she was acting the way she was. He had felt her melancholy in the air the moment he opened the door to the shed. Her emotions were always so raw and obvious that they filled a room like a thick smoke that was nearly tangible. He knew that it was his fault.

He sighed and walked over to the opposite side of his sled. He pushed her over slightly so that he could sit tall next to her sprawled form on the bench seat of the sled. 

 

“What is it Anna?” he asked with his voice low.

He was pretty sure he knew what it was about, but it wouldn’t be the first or last time he was wrong about how someone was feeling. He was very hit or miss with his abilities to read a situation. When he was on, he was on, but when he was off, he was miles away.

Anna looked away from him. She could feel his eyes on her, and she knew that they were filled with worry without even looking. Kristoff preferred to tease and do simple acts rather than talk about feelings, but when he did, she knew it was serious. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that particular kind of serious.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you so I came out here. You’ve been coming out here every night.”

Kristoff sighed and leaned forward so that his elbows were on the same piece of curved wood that he insisted Anna could not prop her feet upon. It was exactly what he thought.

“I’m sorry Anna, I’ve just been busy. Let’s go in and spend some time in the library, okay?”

Anna shook her head. She was going to be stubborn.

“I think I like where I am. Feel free to work, you’re just going to have to work around me.”

She had been oblivious to the fact that he hadn’t been carrying his usual pail of varnish with him, that was of course until she spoke. She wouldn’t let herself blush however at the fact that she was evidently off base with her assumptions that he was here to work. She wondered what it meant. Maybe he was just out there every night to be alone, or maybe today he had really planned to spend time with her and had simply went to the shed to look for her. She wondered if Olaf had ratted her out when he saw her walking in the snow after dinner. Normally someplace like this would be the last place Kristoff would go looking for her.

Kristoff practically slapped his own forehead, and then closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose before letting out an audible sigh.

 

“That would be dumb of me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Anna asked with a tinge of curiosity in her voice.

Kristoff’s face was entirely neutral when he gripped her hand and used a gentle touch of his opposite hand to force her to look at him.

“What I mean Anna is that I’ve been out here every night doing something for you, and I don’t really want to ruin the surprise before everything’s ready.”

He knew the very moment that the words went past his lips that he had made the wrong decision. He knew her well enough that making her leave to the library without any information altogether would just make her even madder, but at the same time he knew that giving her just a word too much of information would make her curious. Curious Anna was even more dangerous than angry Anna, because Anna didn’t stay angry for long, but she would be curious until the day she died or until she learned whatever was going on, whichever happened first.

Anna was beyond even normal curiosity. She was past the point of no return in that respect. She was certainly not just going to the library now.

“What do you mean surprise? Yule is some ways away and my Birthday is past.”

Kristoff used the hand that had been on her cheek to tousle his own hair. He should have known walking in that this would happen. However, something in him knew that this would come up eventually. Maybe he even had secretly wanted it to.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for it?” he asked, knowing full well that she didn’t even know what ‘it’ was.

Anna quirked a brow and gave him a half smile.

“How can I now that I know there’s a surprise? You can’t tell me stuff like that and expect me to wait.”

Kristoff chuckled beside himself.

“It’s because you’re impatient.”

Anna shook her head and mock frowned.

“I’m not impatient so much as I’m just inquisitive,” she laughed, her voice going soft. “You know you find it at least a little bit endearing.”

Kristoff grinned, it was true. He always found her antics to be endearing. Sometimes he found them to be even more than that, but he wouldn’t say that to her. Not now.

“Well I’ve been waiting for a little bit more snow to fall. I wanted to make it perfect, you know─ like you deserve,” the last part was quiet.

Regardless of how nearly inaudible the words were spoken, Anna could hear them, and she knew what they meant. They both had their own insecurities in their relationship. Her main worry was that he wouldn’t love her anymore, his was that she deserved better than him.

She didn’t think so of course. Anna couldn’t imagine herself with anyone except him. He was part of her now, and he was family to Elsa as far as everyone was concerned. Legalities aside, they were already a family. A small one at that, but a good one nevertheless.

He stood from his seat in the sled and beckoned her to follow as he walked around to it’s side. When she came up beside him, he wrapped his hands around the small of her waist and lifted her up and over the side so that when he released her, she stood in the back of the sled.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t form words. She wasn’t sure what was going on and her confusion left her speechless as Kristoff stepped in beside her.

“I was going to take you out in front of Oaken’s at night, with the snow falling, but not if it was a storm, just enough that it would look nice. Elsa was helping with the snow, but it was still going to take a week, and I guess you’re curious and I can’t wait any longer.”

Kristoff sighed softly, his cheeks going red as he reached into his jacket pocket. His hand wrapped around something in the fabric and as he slowly withdrew it, he lowered himself to one knee.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?”

Anna smiled, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes tearing slightly. She knew it was coming, something in her knew from the moment he walked through the door. She fell to her knees herself and wrapped her shaking arms around him.

“Yes Kris, I will.”

He could hardly comprehend her words, but he knew that they were the ones he had been dreaming of since the moment he realized he loved her. All that time ago, when she had tried to traverse a Cliffside on her own, he had caught her and wished beyond all things to get to know her and ultimately to always be there to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her in return and held her tight to him.

“Really?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Anna laughed, “Of course!”

When they released each other Kristoff slid the ring on her finger and he kissed her long and hard on her lips. His face was still red, and the grin on his face looked as though it would be permanent.


	6. Fireman's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU- Firefighter! Kristoff, Wealthy Socialite! Anna

Anna swept across the room. She was moving fluidly with the music and flows of people walking or dancing past her. She looked lovely to every passerby, her skirts glittering in the light of the ballroom as she filed through the crowds alone.

No one would ever guess how lonely she felt walking by herself, because there was an air of confidence that flowed from her sheer being as though every step was calculated and preplanned to show off her self-assurance. Realistically, however, she felt more lost than ever.

Normally she sat at home with the staff of Arendelle Manor, talking about the gardens, crocheting hats for the local hospital’s newborns, or working on the homework for her online classes. Her worries about her sister usually kept her home, even with Elsa’s near constant insistence that her sister should go on and live her life without her, Anna loved her sister too much to leave her all alone in the huge house with all the responsibility of the company their parents had left them with when they died unexpectedly just a few years earlier.

Anna’s eyes were wide as saucers when she saw Hans Westergaard before her. On his arm was a petite blonde who looked very similar to Elsa. Hans may have been Anna’s ex-fiance, but it eventually had become obvious to her that he was more attracted to her sister. Anna was simply his choice because Elsa had been unattainable. He never loved her.

That, among many other reasons, had been why Anna had broken off their engagement over a year before. The overwhelming embarrassment that came with it was a large reason as to why she hadn’t been seen much in public since.

He however had simply moved on. According to the popular gossip, this was new girlfriend number six. He never kept a girl for more than two months at a time, and Anna could make a list of the reasons miles and miles long. However, she had more tact than that and avoided making eye contact with either of the two before her.

The girl, of course, pretended not to notice her either. Especially due to the fact that Anna was looking much better than she was for the night. At first glance, the busty blonde may have looked similar to Elsa, but under further inspection it would be obvious to anyone that the girl was merely a substitute for the real thing.

She had none of Elsa’s mystery or grace, not even an ounce.

She wore a short dress that showed off her legs and monsterously sized heels, only to be outdone by her extremely updone hair. Either she had not received the memo that it was a black tie affair, or she simply didn’t care that she looked as though she had just exited a night club.

Though she was trying hard to make it appear so, she was certainly not a natural blonde, even though her roots were well covered, her brows told a much darker story. Anna supposed she was being harsh, but the way the girls eyes were both fixed on her, and fixed on anything but her, told Anna that the young woman felt threatened.

In response, Anna simply out her hands up and turned around before Hans too could notice her presence. If the woman was so quick to judge and be on the attack, Anna couldn’t help but think that they probably deserved each other.

Upon turning around however, Anna found her escape route blocked. Rather than escaping to the darkest corner of the room, which had been her original intention, she ran straight into the chest of a man who was easily twice her size.

“Oh my God, I’m so so─”

The man simply shrugged before she could even finish. In his hand was a red strap, the end of which connected to the collar of a rather dapper looking dog.

Anna’s eyes went wide as she glanced from the dog to the man and back again. The large canine was smiling despite Anna’s interruption into his and his master’s path. His tongue was out and his ears were perked in a curious manner. By her first impression of him, he seemed to be a German Shepherd, and in much better spirits than his owner.

He was breathtaking. Anna was a fair bit shorter and thinner than he, but she did her best to stand tall against his obviously annoyed look. If he were scowling, Anna was sure that she would find him more attractive. Even as he was, however, she found him to be fairly appealing.

He looked strong, and the way his hair was fighting to regain its wildness despite the fact that it had been styled neatly made Anna want to card her fingers through it. She wanted to revert it to a natural state of mussed up, just to know how it would change the appeal of the broad shouldered muscular man.

He stared at her just as she stared at him, and eventually his face began to soften by degrees. His look became less annoyed and appeared as more of a casual aloofness. He didn’t smile at her, or make any motion to accept her apology.

Anna couldn’t blame him, and yet at the same time she couldn’t control herself from blurting out something she had on her mind from the very moment her eyes had fallen on the pair.

“Are you and your dog wearing matching suits?”

His eyebrow lifted, his masklike face still not cracking a smile. He sighed before answering.

“Yes, my partner Sven and I both dress up in our dress uniforms for these things, why do you ask?”

His tone was cold and annoyed and Anna felt like shrinking down to the floor and walking away at the same time. Her cheeks blushed a hot red and she mumbled a quiet apology and admission of curiosity before looking at the ground.

The dog, Sven, nudged at his owner and snorted air from his nostrils.  
The man sighed.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry I was rude.”

He stuck out his hand to her as she looked back up at him in semi disbelief.

“I’m Kristoff Bjorgman. My partner Sven and I work in the search and rescue division of the Arendelle Fire Department.”

Anna took his hand cautiously and shook it.

“Anna Arendelle, Arendelle Corporation.”

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, and Anna wouldn’t have even noticed if it weren’t for the frown that had been there moments earlier.

“I know who you are. Anna Arendelle, younger sister to Elsa Arendelle, heiress and CEO of the Arendelle Corporation that practically runs the entire city and as my chief said, moments before he sent me off to say hello to you, one of the biggest donors to the Arendelle Fire Department,” he sighed, “I apologize again for my earlier rudeness Miss Arendelle. You caught me off guard.”

She smiled, then frowned.

“Just Anna, please,” her voice was pleading, “And honestly it was my fault. I’m really quite clumsy.”

Sven stepped forward so that his head was beneath Anna’s hand. Instinctively from her time with her family’s hunting and show dogs, she let him sniff her flat palm and touch his head to her hand before she started to pet him behind the ears.

Kristoff chuckled, “Well Anna, I see Sven’s taken a liking to you. Normally at things like these he keeps to himself to keep up the professional appearance, but between you and me, he’s a real pushover if he knows he’ll get attention.”

Anna laughed lightly in return and saw out of the corner of her eye, two rather unsavory people approaching.

Of course Hans couldn’t live and let live. If his new girlfriend was on board with the taunting way he was approaching her, then Anna would have to amend her previous thought from the fact that they probably deserved each other to the assertion that they certainly did deserve each other.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bjorgman. Tell the chief that I will certainly have my sister send along the usual check, but I regret to say that I think that I might head out for the night, it’s terribly loud and─”

 

Before Anna could finish excusing herself and attempt to escape, Kristoff offered her his hand once again.

“I’ll escort you out then.”

His smile suddenly became very genuine as he took her arm and laughed perhaps a bit too loudly for what she thought, from her small knowledge of his mannerisms, would be in character.

“Sven can sniff out your coat.”

Without another word, he led Anna away, one hand on Sven’s leash. And the other keeping a gentle pressure on Anna’s arm as he brought her through the crowd gathered in the ballroom of city hall. Kristoff was both appreciative of the turnout for the yearly firefighter’s ball. While it was nice to see so many people ready to donate and help a good cause, he was the loner type. He wasn’t fond of the crowds and politics of it all. He would rather be out in the field with Sven or on his couch with the television on any day.

When they found themselves out of the crowd and in front of the coatroom, Kristoff finally let his too big smile fall.

“I know it’s none of my business, but why did you date that prick in the first place?”

Anna’s eyes went wide. When they had been in the ballroom he had been all chivalry and soft spoken. Now however he was showing the gruffness that she had assumed was underneath his actions from the beginning. She shook off his arm and stepped away from him. Her face was red and her eyes were burning with an equal fire. If it weren’t for the fact that she was beginning to like him, she would have just left the moment the question was asked, instead she got embarrassed and angry.

“You’re right. It really is none of your business,” she hissed out, “Though if you really must know, I was alone and he was the first guy to ask, so I said yes. I said yes a lot until I said no, and that’s why we’re not together anymore.”

She went to stomp off, but he caught her arm before she could.

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve always hated the bastard. I led you away from him on purpose because I couldn’t stand the thought of him being more of an ass to you than I already was being. I keep quiet about it in public, but while I can be an asshole, he’s always been a piece of shit,” he paused, “Sorry, excuse the language, but I mean it.”

Somewhere between his question and his explanation she had curled her hands into fists, but when his words registered, she let them fall to her sides. She had turned from him, but when she looked back she was shocked to see him frowning, not at her, but at himself.

“I know I have no right to ask you this either, especially with how I’ve treated you tonight, but you’re gorgeous and I just kind of screwed this all up, and there’s another fundraiser next month, so I was wondering if you would attend. I promise I’ll try to make it up to you then.”

Anna scoffed, “You have some real nerve Bjorgman.”

Her voice was chiding, but softened as she looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

“You honestly think that I’m going to give you that long to make it up to me? I don’t think so. Tomorrow you are going to come to the estate with Sven and have dinner. After dinner you’re going to apologize again, then take my donation check to the fire department. Before any of that though, you are going to tell me exactly why you just called me gorgeous.”

He blushed at that. Sven stepping again towards Anna. Kristoff couldn’t help but think that he was being a little traitor, but at the very least, the dog knew which was the winning team.

Kristoff gulped down what little saliva was left in his mouth. The moment he had heard her speak, his tongue and the space around it had gone as dry as the Sahara.

“Well I mean. You are. That is, you are gorgeous Miss Aren─ I mean Anna.”

Anna laughed, “Well Kristoff, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek simply to keep the goofy look on his face from fading. He was rather cute when he was flustered.

“Does the coat finding offer still stand?”


	7. Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/ Comfort.   
> Weird angsty fluff. Also contains a little of my headcanon background for Igdun and Agdar’s relationship and death.

Anna stood at the foot of the Fjord, staring at her reflection in the rippling waves as ships entered and left port. It was the anniversary of the day her parents had set out from the very same docks, never to return, but she couldn’t seem to pull herself away from the water’s edge. There was always a voice in the back of her head that asked her how something so seemingly serene could have ended the life of so many.

A old herbal healer had told her once of spirits in water and how some were kind, others neutral, and many malignant. Of course this had been before her parent’s accident. No one spoke of open water to her after that, but still the memory kicked around in her head like an empty bucket in a busy stable. It was always crashing into her mind when she least wanted it.

She was stalling, as she had been all day. She and Elsa were expected to pay their respects at their parents empty memorial tombs later in the day, and while Elsa, always the planner and organizer, was working on arrangements, Anna was trying to think of anything but the solemn day she stood alone before the stones carved with her mother and father’s names.

Of course there had been many mourners. Igdun and Agdar had been beloved by all their subjects, and the crowd had been quite vast and quite emotional. Beyond that, however, Anna had been by herself. Elsa had been so bad then that she hadn’t even been able to come out her door for the funeral. Anna never held it against her, but it was surely the loneliest and most soul crushing day of either of their lives.

Anna couldn’t help but feel the same emptiness creeping back into her bones as people passed on the path behind her, not making more than a glance her way, and certainly not questioning why the Princess was alone and looking so solemn. They all knew why, and as such they all gave her the distance she needed to mourn.

She looked out as ship’s masts became visible on their return trip. She had long since stopped hoping and praying that it was her parent’s ship. That particular dream had ended a year later when they found wreckage of her parent’s ship washed up on a beach in Corona, a nearby country which the Arendelle ship had been sailing for on a political trip. Boards and other identifying items had been found, but no bodies. Anna wasn’t sure whether no bodies was better or worse than having the dead royals found. Certainly it was never something she discussed, but sometimes, on days like these, she wished that their bodies would have washed up as well. It was terribly morbid, but at least then, she and Elsa would have the gift of some peace.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to face Kristoff, who she knew would be there. He was the only one brave enough to face her in her current mood. He was holding something behind his back and was shyly half smiling at her. He knew her well enough to know that she couldn’t take his full smile on such a solemn occasion.

Sometimes Anna forgot that he had lost his parents too.

“What’s back there?” Anna asked, pointing to behind his back.

Kristoff’s face turned red.

“I’ll show you, but I’m going to need to tell you some back story first, alright?”

Anna nodded, and she knew that it probably looked detached and uninterested. She simply couldn’t muster more energy than that, but she had the solace in knowing that Kristoff understood that it wasn’t as if she didn’t care, rather it was much more that she loved him and cared with all she had, but what she had today was little.

“Well you said that your mother was a commoner before she married your father, right? So I thought I would get some mountain flowers for us to bring to her this afternoon. I thought that maybe she would like something like that along with the palace flowers, because even though I never met her personally, townspeople still talk about how much she loved mountain and valley flowers. So I was looking for primrose, but there wasn’t really anything pretty enough up there so I came back down to the valley before the Fjord, and I saw you so I went to grab some of the flowers I had been looking at, and well…”

Anna’s eyes were smiling in a way she couldn’t manage to get her lips and cheeks to achieve. Kristoff hadn’t just pulled beautiful flowers from behind his back, he had pulled out a cluster of large white daisies with their roots and a large portion of valley dirt and sod still attached.

Despite herself she chuckled a little bit, her lips fighting against the grimness of the day to turn up into a smile.

“So you got daisies, root and all?”

Kristoff used the hand he wasn’t using to hold the daisies to rub at the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, sorry it was kind of stupid. If you think it’s not the right thing we can just toss them, or at the very least when we get back I’ll use some scissors to cut the bottoms off. I was just excited to see you I guess. You’ve been away all morning and I was worried.”

Anna laughed again, her spirit actually brightening from the exchange. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

“Don’t you dare,” she said as a few tears formed in her eyes and her arms wrapped around his midsection tightly, “Daisies were her favorite and since there’s still roots, we can plant them. She would love it.”

Kristoff returned the hug with one arm, kissing her forehead softly.

“You really think so?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“I know so,” she responded, squeezing him tighter, “Thank you Kristoff.”

He tilted his head down to touch hers and let the hand holding her run up and down her back lightly.

“Don’t mention it.”


	8. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Meet Cute- Modern AU with more Dog! Sven

Anna hid beneath her umbrella and pulled her coat tighter around her body. It was a freezing cold and a generally bad night to be caught outside. She stood alone at the bus stop trying to stay warm and dry.

She had been alone until a large fuzzy dog ran around a dark corner and came up to her barking. He was a medium grey color with white and black speckles in his coat. He was a medium size, and looked a little rough around the edges, but not in a way that detracted from his cuteness.

She bristled for a moment. She had never been the type to be afraid of dogs, but this one had come out of nowhere. It took her a moment to realize that not only did he have a collar, but also a leash.

“Hey boy,” she said warmly once she had gotten over her initial shock.

She balanced the umbrella in one hand while she stooped down to the dog and outstretched her hand.

The dog turned its head sideways in curiosity and patted forward so that he was partially shielded by the woman’s umbrella. She was smiling and looked friendly, so he took a chance in standing out of the rain with her.

The dog walked over to her side and sat, sniffing her palm and deciding that she was safe to stand with. She didn’t smell like a cat, and that was always a good sign.

“What’s your name you handsome guy?” she asked as the dog began to wave its tail.

She tentatively reached a hand out to him and scratched his head before looking at the tag hanging from his collar.

“Sven?”

The dog barked, his tail wagging so fast that it splashed a nearby puddle. He was happy that she knew his name.

Before she could do anything else, a man rounded the same corner from which the dog had come.

“Sven? Where are you budd─oh!”

He walked over and immediately caught the dog’s leash up into his hand.

“Geeze don’t worry me like that Sven,” he said in a relieved sigh before turning to Anna, “Thanks for catching him. He’s never run off like that before.”

Anna pat the dog’s head again and stood up to face the man.

“It was no trouble. He actually just walked up to me.”

He shook his head and looked at Sven.

 

“Always a sucker for a beautiful woman,” he teased.

His face turned red almost immediately.

Anna just laughed, her cheeks red as well. Normally she would be a little more worried about meeting a stranger in the dark, but he seemed to be on the same level of clumsy and awkward as she was. Though her sister would argue that there was not a person living that could be quite as clumsy as she was, there was a similarity that she couldn’t deny between them. Or maybe it wasn’t similarity at all. Maybe it was an unspoken understanding that even though they had just met, there was something familiar in the way they met eyes.

“Well I’m flattered that Sven thinks so.”

He smiled and shrugged, “I, uh agree with him.”

He stuck out his hand, and she took it in her own.

“Kristoff.”

“Anna,” she responded as they shook hands.

“Well Anna may I, I mean, may we get a coffee maybe? I know it’s kind of a bad night, but I want to thank you for catching Sven. I really don’t know what I would do without him.”

Sven let out a happy bark and it caused her to smile. Sven apparently approved of the plan, and it thrilled Anna though she was going to say yes regardless.

The rain fell against their umbrellas as they walked down the street together, Sven leading the way.


	9. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

Kristoff couldn’t help but smile lightly as Anna’s fingertips grazed his chest. He was wide awake, but his eyes were closed. She was too wrapped up in what she was doing to notice the way his lids fluttered lightly when she made him feel particularly good to the point where he longed to groan out.

He was staying strong, silent, and as still as possible because he wanted her to think that he was still asleep, if only not to disrupt her machinations. He never quite got enough of her touch, even though he felt it every single day, every touch of her skin to his own was like the first time.

She was playing with the thin clear crystal that hung around his neck on a length of leather cord. It was about three inches long and its end was a point. It was simple and natural looking, but it meant the world to him, and as such, it was extremely important to Anna as well.

It always fascinated her beyond all reason that when they were in the castle it was clear, but the moment that it was influenced by the earth magic of the troll’s valley, it glowed a soft green. She didn’t know how often it had started to glow in her presence behind Kristoff’s clothes, and Kristoff himself rarely noticed it happening.

The rough necklace had been Kristoff’s coming of age gift from Cliff, Bulda, and Grand Pabbie, so it was the one and only possession he held in higher esteem than his sled. The crystal, as Bulda had told him, would keep him safe and always lead him home. As it seemed, in recent months, his crystal and the magic within it was recognizing Anna more and more as his home. It never mattered where they were, but on the rare instances he found it glowing without any influence from the Troll Valley, he was always with Anna.

“Kris, why are you pretending to sleep?” Anna questioned in a tired voice.

The last few nights had been odd for him because Anna hadn’t been sleeping at all. He had always been a light sleeper, but normally she slept like the dead.

He slowly opened his eyes to see her face above his. Her eyes showed concern, but there was a shadow of a smile on her lips. She wasn’t mad at his faking, just curious.

“Didn’t want you to stop,” he mumbled in return, sleep still heavy in his voice.

She pressed her palm to his chest, the crystal underneath her palm. His skin was warm and comforting. She said nothing as a green glow protruded from the gaps between her fingers. He assumed she had no idea that had been happening, and because the glow was so faint, he was barely even realizing it as it happened. She however, tried not to look shocked by it and sat up slightly.

Once she was better supported, she used her free hand to card through his hair. This act, finally, brought an involuntary sound of pleasure from his lips that only served to make Anna urge herself on through kisses on his neck, her lips parting to either side of the necklace’s cord as she did so.

“I don’t ever want to.”

Kristoff wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of his chest in a controlled motion, the crystal’s glow shining even brighter. He kissed her cheek and ran his hand down her back.

“Good,” he said as he tucked his lips in close to her ear, “because you’re not leaving this bed.”

Anna laughed and wriggled. His lips were tickling the edge of her ear, and as usual, she just wanted to prove him wrong by shifting away.

He held her tighter to him, but shifted her so that he could press a kiss to her lips.

“Hey!” She said as she pulled away from his lips, “why does your crystal keep glowing, it usually just does that when you go home.”

Kristoff shrugged at first, but then pressed his forehead to her own and closed his eyes.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me why you haven’t been sleeping.”

Anna frowned, “It’s not really something I want to talk about.”

Kristoff reached up one of the hands he was using to keep her body pressed to his. She had stopped struggling away when they kissed, so he used the hand to tuck some hair away from her face and behind her ear.

“Nightmares again?” he asked, pressing his hand lightly to her cheek and staring into her eyes from his space below her.

“You know that I won’t let anyone hurt you again, right?”

Anna saw the hurt in his eyes and shook her head.

“No, it’s not that. I know I’m safe with you. It’s just that I’m worried about being without you.”

“Is this about my harvesting trip next week?”

Anna simply nodded.

He dropped his hand from her face and used it to grab the crystal from between their chests. It was still glowing a soft green that reminded him of spring.

“This is supposed to glow when I’m near to home. It’s supposed to lead me there, but it doesn’t glow when I go to see my family anymore. It just shines when I’m with you. So maybe you’re my home now, because it doesn’t matter where we are, it only glows when I’m with you or when I’m looking for you. I promise, I’ll always come home.”

Anna’s lips turned up slightly and though there were tears forming in her eyes, they seemed less sad and more moved. She couldn’t help but to feel a warmth growing inside her heart. Kristoff wasn’t really a word smith, but he always knew what to say to make her fears fade away.

“Good, because if you ever die on me so help me, I’ll kill you.”

Kristoff chose to ignore the voice in his head that wanted to tell her how impossible her threat was. Instead he laughed at his Feisty Pants and decided to make good on an earlier threat of his own and never let her leave their bed, or at the very least not until breakfast.


	10. Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More modern AU fluff

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Kristoff asked as he and Anna neared the front of the massive line.

“Talk you into what?” Anna asked coyly, batting her eyelashes to meet Kristoff’s accusing glare.

“You know what.” He responded in an anxious whisper as the entire platform shook.

The wooden track creaked and shook as the coaster’s cars came speeding back into the station to drop off its riders and pick up those next in line. Anna knew that it was their turn and snagged Kristoff’s hand, pulling him ahead as the line of excited park goers surged forward in a restless march to the cars.

By the time they had made their way through the gates, many of the back cars were taken, and Anna never having planned to sit near the back to begin with, rushed forward to the two very front seats, dragging Kristoff in toe. She sat on the left side as he stumbled in next to her on the right. Before he could protest, Anna dropped the safety bar on top of their laps.

Kristoff heard the heavy metal bar lock into place with a click, and was still trying to figure out how exactly he had gotten from the line and into the car.

Anna had moved with such speed that his own adrenaline had disoriented him. There was still a rushing in his ears and a torrent of thought in his head that made him confused. Due to that, he was only just realizing his placement on the coaster.

“Really Anna? The front?”

Anna laughed, “Kris, the people behind us are children. Don’t be so stressed. It’s safe.”

Kristoff laughed in return, but mockingly and anxious.

“Kids don’t care if something is safe or not. I jumped off the roof of my house as a kid thinking that I could fly. I broke my arm, but that’s nothing compared to what this thing’ll do to us if it falls in.”

The last car filled up and Anna heard the first click of the track before the jerking motion came.

“Too late to worry about it, can’t turn back now!”

Kristoff thought he were about to vomit. The ride brought them up the wooden incline at a slow and steady pace while the whole train of cars swayed and bounced along. The designers of the ride were certainly sadists because the build up to the inevitable first drop felt like an eternity.

His hands were squeezing white knuckled onto the safety bar while Anna’s were gleefully straight up in the air. He thought about whether or not the drop was actually going to come with each click of the tow chain and track piece. The rapid beating of his heart was audible to him and when he finally saw the peak of the coaster, he was going over the other side.

“Why did you do this to me?” He screamed as the wooden structure groaned and their car was the first of the chain to plummet over the edge.

Anna didn’t respond, but instead laughed and cheered as g-force and centrifugal motion tugged their bodies down the steep decline and almost immediately tugged them into a curve. She was happy to be riding the massive wooden coaster, and in fact in was her main reason to suggest that their next date night occur at the local theme park.

By the time they had completed two loops, a barrel roll and several sharp corners and additional shorter inclines and declines, Kristoff had prayed to every deity that he could imagine and had screamed some rather inappropriate words that would ensure that none of them would be listening to his prayers.

Despite this however, when the ride jerked to a stop, he found himself to still be alive and in one piece.

Anna with a smile on her face that would rival the glow of the sun turned to him as soon as the safety bars disengaged and gave him a hug.

“Not so bad, right?”

Kristoff blinked and squeezed her back before helping her out of the car and following the line of excited and terrified passengers off the platform and towards the exit.

“I, well, I guess it could have been a lot worse.”

Anna smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Good, because this was just the first one I wanted to go on.”


	11. Candle Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, as per the usual. Follow up to Sled!

“I almost forgot,” he chuckled, “there’s more to the surprise. I mean it hasn’t gone exactly as planned, but I want to go through with the rest.”

  
He pulled up a saddle blanket from the sled below which was a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a pile of blankets and pillows.

  
“I thought we would go up the mountain a little more and look at the stars a little bit. We can’t really go now, but we can still drink the wine and lay down in the sled.”

  
Anna pulled him into another kiss before hopping out of the back of the sled to lock the storage room’s door and blow out the main lantern to dim the room.

  
“There, dark as the North Mountain,” she teased as she walked carefully back to the sled and pulled herself up and into its rear again.

  
In response Kristoff merely chuckled and knelt down to light a pillar candle that he had included in his surprise stash.

  
The light it gave off was low and sultry. The flame dancing and making the light irregular. It wasn’t much to see by, but it was more than enough for him to pour the wine without too much squinting or trouble. He poured Anna’s glass first, handing it to her when she had successfully made herself a comfortable throne of pillows and blankets at his feet.

  
Instead of taking a sip, she beckoned her new fiancé down. When her finger motions and facial expressions weren’t enough to move him to her, she tugged on his pant leg and grinned before patting a section of pillow and blanket beside her.

  
Kristoff somewhat eagerly and fairly clumsily complied by lowering himself. In his rush he fell in an ungraceful manner that served unintentionally to make Anna laugh. There was a warm blush on his cheeks as she giggled, but he was secretly glad for it. He loved hearing her laugh.

  
Anna grabbed the bottle and glass from his hand to pour him a drink in return. She wasn’t sure of what to say, and for the first time in years she was utterly speechless. She stopped laughing and set the bottle down. She hadn’t expected him to propose even though she more or less knew that he was going to. It was a strange contradiction and she was just as unsure of what to think as she was of what to say.

  
The one thing she knew as she passed him the glass was that she was happy. Her heart fluttered when his fingertips brushed her own as they passed the wine between them. There was a warmth emanating from her heart and through her veins, warming her skin all over as he made himself comfortable beside her.  
He couldn’t help but feel high-spirited as he thought about how many more nights he was going to able to spend by her side. Lacing the fingers of his left hand through hers he held up his glass with his right.

  
“I guess we should toast, right?”

  
Anna laughed, “Generally when two people have glasses of wine and something to celebrate they do make a toast.”

  
“Well, then here’s a toast to us.”

  
Anna clicked her glass to his, watching the warmth of a blush find its way into his cheeks as he took a sip off his glass. Clearly it had less to do with the wine and more to do with their situation. Unable to help herself she knocked back half the glass and pulled him into a hasty kiss.

  
Kristoff fell back, some of the wine from his glass splashing onto the sled’s boards. He didn’t care. In fact, he almost threw the glass itself as he wrapped his arm around her. She was squeezing his hand as he kissed her back.

  
Her kisses were hot and passionate against his lips, and he tried to return them with the same ardent affection.

  
“We’re going to get married,” she said as she broke the kiss. The gleam in her eye as his opened made it seem as though the reality of the proposal had just settled upon her.  
Kristoff kissed her again, responding to her excited comprehension between kisses while pressing his forehead to hers.

  
“Yes we are, and if you’d like, maybe we could have two weddings.”

  
She pulled away from another kiss, her eyes full of curiosity.

  
“Well only if you want to, but it might be nice if we had one at the castle and one─”

  
“With your family,” she interrupted, her lips already turned up into a grin. “Of course!”

  
He laughed as she collided into him with another kiss that did result in his losing the wine glass. It spilled but didn’t shatter, and Anna shoved it out of the way along with her own as she pulled him down onto the pile. She shifted them away from the candle and proceeded to crawl on top of him.

  
His blush deepened as Anna’s body pressed into his own. He could feel her warmth, even though both of their clothes were separating their skin from directly contacting. He disentangled his arms for a moment, only to pull her even closer to him as they both laughed and kissed and blushed.

  
They stayed like that for the entirety of the night, drinking in wine and smiles and touches in the back of his sled until they fell asleep together, tangled in one another’s arms.


	12. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU- Very NSFW

“Professor Bjorgman!” a particularly disheveled looking Anna Arendelle yelled as she entered the office of her professor.

  
Kristoff looked up from his laptop and smiled, he hadn’t been expecting Anna, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. She was, of course, one of his very best students and an all-around pleasant person to talk to. He remembered the first day of class when he had seen Anna’s smiling face in the small classroom that the community college had placed him in to teach his first ever class as an adjunct professor in the technology department.

  
He hadn’t expected her to be there at all, let alone in the predominately male class, but still she had been a quick learner both in the classroom and in the shop.  
He had known from the moment that he had laid eyes on her that she was the artist type. The way her hair had been beautifully braided and yet still a bit messy in some places along with the tiny paint splatters covering her otherwise perfect designer jeans and the oversize hoodie that hung on her small frame almost too perfectly.  
The white streak in her hair was also a dead giveaway that she was an art student. It seemed that few to none of the students in the creative programs the college offered had their original hair color. Anna immediately stood out to him as an artist from the moment he saw the white in her hair, even though he later learned that despite his judgement being correct, his evidence was off. Evidently her white hair was indeed natural and genetic.

  
On top of being an excellent student and an all-around good person, he had also found her to be full of surprises like her hair, and also whatever had suddenly caused her to burst into his office.

  
“Ah, Miss Arendelle, can I help you?”

  
Anna closed the door behind her and twisted the lock before dropping the blind over the door’s window.

  
“I hope you can sir,” she said as she crossed the room to his desk.

  
His office was somewhat untidy, but at the same time it was far from dirty. He preferred to call it controlled chaos, however the department secretary called it a simple disaster.

  
“You see, I saw the final grades, and I was really upset when I saw my mark for your class. I’m up for candidacy in the art honor society and I know that they probably won’t be too bothered by it, but I was still worried about it.”

  
She sat on the edge of his desk rather than in the chair in front of it, and it hit Kristoff for the first time since she entered the room just how differently dressed she was now than she was the first day that they had met.

  
Rather than wearing a bulky sweatshirt and stained jeans, she was wearing a tight fitting black dress with a skater skirt and heels that helped to make their height difference a bit less staggering. What he had originally considered disheveled was actually somewhat endearing as he looked at the light blush on her cheeks and the way a few long red hairs had fallen from her ponytail to the front of her face. She was biting her lip as she watched him watching her. He couldn’t help but notice the way she was stretching out for him, flicking her hair over one shoulder and hardly being a lady in her dress.

  
“Professor, as you can see I’m in a bit of a hard place right now,” she batted her eyelashes and continued softly, “I’m sure you can understand.”

  
She was certainly teaching him something about hard places, or rather places getting hard, but as he cleared his throat to explain to her that final grades were final, she gave him a sultry smile and his mouth went dry as the desert.

  
Pushing herself up softly from the desk, her heels clicking softly against the wooden floor, she walked around the desk and towards his chair. She then proceeded to recline on his desk again so that she was almost touching him and staring into his eyes with an intensity that made Kristoff sure that he was in trouble.

  
“So Professor, I’ll do anything to get you to change that grade,” she leaned in towards his ear and repeated herself, “anything Sir.”

  
The Sir went straight to his dick. He almost groaned from the sheer way it felt for her breath to be tickling against his ear and neck as she whispered for him and only him to hear. She was making no mystery of what she meant by anything, and he couldn’t help but be turned on. She was an attractive young woman and he was a twenty-three-year-old man with needs. He wished that it didn’t feel so wrong. After all she was a student and this was his office.

  
However, despite his strong morals he couldn’t help but to imagine doing “anything” with her right there on his desk until she was moaning Sir so loud that the rest of the department could hear them. He wondered what it would feel like to pound her while her legs were wrapped around him, dress still on with her back up against his bookshelf.

  
“Miss Arendelle, I’m afraid that once grades are─” he stopped mid-sentence to observe her unzipping the back of her dress, “What are you doing?”

  
She finished unzipping the dress and stood mere inches to his side when she let it fall to the floor. Her removal of her dress revealed a black corset with sheer lace panties to matched. Her heels were still on as she let her hair out of her ponytail. She didn’t respond to his question, but instead climbed onto his lap, filling the space that had been between him and the desk while simultaneously making his cock jump in a manner he knew she undoubtedly felt.

  
“Ah, Anna, I really mean it there’s nothing I can do for you─”

  
She placed an index finger in front of his lips to shush him while simultaneously grinding into him slowly.

  
“I know Sir, however if I’m going to be entirely honest that was just my excuse to get this far. Honestly Sir, I’ve been dying to do this all semester long.”  
She arched her back slightly and rolled her hips against him.

  
“If you want me to stop, I will. I’ll walk out that door and we can pretend this never happened, but I think you like it as much as I do. At least that’s what it feels like.”

  
He groaned as she brought her hand up and tangled it in his hair, tugging lightly at the roots with her fingers as she rocked her body into his. She was certainly right about him liking it. No matter how much he told himself he didn’t want it, he really wanted it.

  
“Anna, I…we can’t.”

  
“Why can’t we? I’m a consenting adult.”

  
“This is my office, you’re my student.”

  
Anna licked her lips and laughed, “Semester’s over Professor.”

  
He couldn’t deny that, and he also couldn’t deny the way he had been lusting over her in the same way she was him. Every day when he helped her work in the shop, especially when it was one on one training and she looked at him with the same thirst filled eyes that were looking up at him, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then.

  
However, his mother had raised a gentleman and a good man, and he could never involve business with pleasure in his workplace. Not until this moment.

  
He groaned when she rocked into him again and it sent him over the edge of what his mind could and could not police. He wanted it. He wanted Anna.

  
His mouth was on hers a moment after she drove him into becoming vocal about the pleasure he was feeling. Her lips were soft and warm, but it took no more than a moment for her candy sweet mouth to open for his tongue.

  
He swallowed her whines as he shoved his chair back and lifted her up into his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Setting her down on his desk and breaking their kiss, he closed his laptop and set it on his bookshelf before sending a stack of books from his desk onto the floor and tugging off his shirt. He was grateful of the condom he kept in his “go bag” under his desk, though he wasn’t sure if it was going to come to that.

  
“Anna,” he called, catching her gaze in his own as he reminded gently, “if you decide at any moment that this isn’t what you want, you can tell me. If I’m not your professor anymore─”

  
He blushed and brought his hand up to her cheek, “Then I’m just your lover and you can tell me─”

  
Anna laughed, her hand already reaching down to unbutton his khakis.

  
“I know Kris. It’s alright, I’d tell you if something wasn’t alright.”

  
He wasn’t sure which was hotter, hearing her call him Sir, or her saying Kris with such familiarity. He thought it might be the latter. It was his favorite thing to hear pass her lips.  
He let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them before returning to Anna and pressing his lips to her cheek, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

  
“This really gets you off, doesn’t it.”

  
Anna nodded and smiled.

  
“We keep doing this in the bedroom, but it’s a million times better in your office. You’re so good in character.”

  
Kristoff chuckled in return, beginning the process of removing her corset’s laces.

  
“I don’t know how much of a character it is. If we weren’t engaged, you really would just be my student feisty pants, and this can still get me into trouble.”

  
Anna smiled and pressed her lips to his chin, trying to keep her movement to a minimum so as to not distract him too much from his machinations.

  
“Were you surprised at least?”

  
“To find my fiancé half naked in my office begging me to raise her grade with a sex bribe? What do you think?”

  
“I think you’re blushing again professor.”

  
“I think I might lower your grade by a half letter if you keep prodding at me Ms. Arendelle,” he teased while slipping effortlessly back into the professor role Anna wanted so badly.

  
They had been together for a few years, but shortly after they had become engaged, Anna had decided to take one of his classes for her art major’s sculpture requirement. He had told her then that it was a conflict of interest, but she had gotten her way because he could never deny her anything she wanted. Not even now.

  
“Sir!” she surreptitiously retorted.

  
However, he was having none of it. Knowing what she wanted, he tossed off her unlaced corset and leaned down to press kisses over each nipple before his hands found her breasts and the true fun began.

  
He bit, sucked, licked and kissed from each pert nipple, to her navel, then down her body to the line of her already dampened panties.

  
“Off!” she moaned as he kissed along the line of the thin fabric that barely kept her hidden.

  
“If you insist,” he said as he moved his hands from her breasts, down her sides and ultimately to the waistband of her underwear.

  
He tugged at them snapping at the waistband in a teasing manner and enjoying the string of obscenities that left her lips.

  
Taking pity on her, he tugged them down her legs, kissing her legs as he removed the fabric as well as her heels until she was completely bare for him. He always drank in the way she looked naked. No matter how many times they had been intimate, it was always like their first, except with more knowledge and less nerves.

  
He looked at her each time as though he had never seen a woman so beautiful before, and she preened under his gaze. He knew each time she stretched out for him and blushed shyly that she was enjoying his adoration, so he returned to kissing every inch of her skin while lowering his boxers from his hips to the floor with one hand. The other was already moving to tease at her wet folds.

  
He went gentle and slowly as he touched her and worked his fingers inside of her the way he knew would make her toes curl and her mouth tip open to let soft pleasure sounds escape. She was never loud when they made love, but the sounds that came from her lips were so damn beautiful to his ears that he never had any doubt that she was enjoying herself.

  
He worked her up with one hand, two fingers inside her and his thumb rubbing feather light circles on her clit. His other hand was busy working away on his own arousal, his hand sliding back and forth across his cock as he drank in the sounds of her moans and let a few sounds of his own pleasure escape into the air between them.

  
“Sir, please!” Anna panted between breaths, her need evident by the look in her eyes and the huskiness of her usually high voice.

  
“Please what Anna?” he asked as he removed his hand from her and moved forward to graze the tip of his cock against her opening.

  
“Please fuck me, please Kris!” she begged, “Oh God, I need it!”

  
He smiled before remembering that the condom was below the desk. He blushed and lowered himself down to grab it as well as a small packet of slick he kept with it. He wasn’t a foolish man nor a poor lover, so he always used lube with condoms to help his partner feel good.

  
When he stood back up and held up the condom, Anna blushed as well. She had leaned herself up onto the desk so that she could look at him.  
Honestly she didn’t care anymore if he used one or not. Of course she didn’t really plan to be pregnant any time soon, but she was on birth control, planned to marry Kristoff within the year, and she knew that they were both clean so there wasn’t a complete necessity for it to be used.

  
She took it from him anyway and carefully tore open the package, removing the piece of latex. He knew that she liked to roll the condom onto him when they used one, so he moved closer to where she was seated on his desk and Anna touched him.

  
Kristoff groaned out as Anna rolled the rubber onto him at almost painfully slow speeds. Her small hands gliding up his cock felt like a heaven in its own right, but when she took the lube from his hand and used it in her hand to coat his length, he thought about how embarrassingly short their escapade might be if she kept touching him with such passionate fervor.

  
When Anna removed her hand and tossed both wrappers into the trash can beside the desk, she nodded at Kristoff.

  
He took it for what it was, an unspoken indication of her readiness, and pulled her carefully to him so that he could orient her in such a manner that she was bent over his desk. Placing one hand tightly on her hip, he used the other to guide himself into her.

  
Anna gasped from the sudden penetration and embraced the not so unfamiliar sensation of stretch that came with his entering her each time they made love. He was working slowly with her, like he always did. He wanted to make her feel good, and she knew it, so when she threw her hips back to force him inside harder and faster, she knew that he would understand and speed up his pace.

  
He was already close, but it was impossible not to be when she was just so hot and wet. However, he would never allow himself to finish first with Anna. Especially not when he knew how much more she liked finishing with him still inside her, so he gripped her hips tightly with both hands and pushed into her as hard and fast as she was knocking herself back into him.

  
“Anna,” he groaned as they met a steady rhythm of hips and breathing, “wanna see you.”

  
In response Anna tilted her head back and let him take in the full neediness of her expression. Her pupils were blown wide, her cheeks red, and her kiss swollen lips parted slightly as though she were on the verge of speaking words that her mind hadn’t quite been able to find.

  
He pulled out of her only to turn her around and lift her in his arms so that he could see her face. Sitting back into his chair he kissed her long and hard, shifting her so that she was in control of their love making.

  
Anna quickly adjusted to the new position and pushed herself back down onto his cock, her legs to the sides of his on the chair, his hands on her lower back loosely so that he could support her weight if things started to get unbalanced.

  
“Shit!” Anna muttered under her breath as her body reacted to the new position.

  
It took her no time to start riding his cock in a manner that allowed her to stimulate her g-spot. She moaned out softly as she rolled her hips into his body and fucked herself on him.

  
He pressed his lips into the crook of her neck and whispered into her skin, “So good.”

  
She merely moaned more in response as she brought herself close to the edge and forced the hand she didn’t have on his shoulder to stroke her own clit.

  
“Kris!” she moaned as she rolled into him harder and faster, “So close, please!”

  
He rolled his hips in return as much as he could while he muttered sweet nothings into her ear. He could feel her tense up, and brought himself to rock into her harder and faster. He didn’t back off when he felt her shake slightly with orgasm, but rather helped her to ride it out as long as he could before he came in return and they were left in his chair, arms wrapped around one another with him still inside her. They stayed that way for a short time, sweat glazed bodies pressed together and lips parting for each other’s tongues.

  
Later they left together, the office secretary shooting them a look as they departed that confirmed Kristoff’s fears that they were not quite quiet or surreptitious enough to go unnoticed. With any luck, he was the only one who had heard. He would find out on Monday for sure, and he doubted his luck while also not truly caring. It was hard to care about another’s thoughts when he had Anna on his arm, glowing in the aftermath of teasingly trying to get her A changed to an A plus.


	13. Mountain Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Family friendly.

“What do you mean by ‘mountain spirit’?”  
Kristoff sighed, “Well who brought you gifts as a child?”  
Anna’s eyebrow quirked as she turned to look at Kristoff. The snow was all around them, Elsa’s work. She was ensuring that no child in Arendelle had a green Christmas, as well as ensuring that there was more than enough snow for her and Kristoff to make their way to the Troll’s home on his sled.  
“Santa Claus, who else?”  
Kristoff shook his head and laughed at the sheer suggestion.  
“You think that fat elf exists let alone that he fits down a chimney or can tell if you’re good or bad?”  
Anna huffed and kicked her feet up on his sled simply because she knew that it would bother him.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Maybe you were just too naughty as a child to deserve gifts.”  
Kristoff swore he heard Sven laughing at the head of the sleigh, the little traitor. He was always on Anna’s side when they had petty arguments over topics of little to no importance.  
“I got plenty, don’t you worry feisty pants.”  
Anna laughed, “Well then Kristoff, I’ll as you again. Who else other than Santa Claus?”  
“The mountain spirit.”  
Anna looked at him again with the same look of contemptuous disbelief.  
“The Mountain Spirit,” she repeated, heavy notes of sarcasm infecting her tone as she asked, “so what does this Mountain Spirit look like?”  
“A spirit,” he retorted matter-of-factly, “what else?”  
Anna sighed, this was going nowhere and she knew that he was just as stubborn as she was. She knew that she should stop. It was a childish argument, but she wanted to out child him.  
“And what does a spirit look like?”  
Kristoff smiled like a naughty child, knowing that his answer was not going to be one she wanted. If she was going to keep going, so was he. There was something about Anna being riled up that made him want to tease her every day of their lives. She just looked so cute with her cheeks red and a passion in her eyes.  
“Nothing.”  
Anna frowned at him, though it wasn’t a truly upset or angry frown. It was more an annoyed frown, but she couldn’t stay that way long as her lips curled up slightly into a smile.  
“Well if you can’t see him, he’s not real.”  
Kristoff put up his hand and waved her off.  
“You can’t see thunder, but you know it’s there. You can’t see wind, but you know that’s there. Even air can’t be seen, it looks like nothing, but it’s real too isn’t it?”  
Anna opened her mouth and shut it again. There was simply no winning with him.  
Kristoff smiled with satisfaction at the fact that he had won their argument. Enjoying himself he fell back into the sled seat and chuckled.  
“Now prove to me your chubby elf is real.”  
Anna shook her head and glared him down, her frown returning and being met with the addition of absolutely scarlet cheeks and inverted eyebrows.  
“I will when you can prove to me that a Mountain Spirit brought you gifts as a kid.”  
Kristoff laughed, seeing her cranky posture beside him.  
“Well I guess it’s a good thing we’re going to visit my family then, huh? They’ll back me up and tell you all about it.”  
Anna shook her head, “So now they’re spirit experts too?”  
Kristoff sighed and wrapped an arm around her, feeling how instantly her muscles released tension and how little time it took her to lean into his touch. He knew that she wasn’t actually angry with him.  
“Something like that.”


End file.
